In Fraganti
by 17Penny-Lane
Summary: Love is a good thing, but it's not good to get carried away, especially when you work at the military.ROYAI. Review please!


**A/N: Well, this story was supposed to be the first chapter of another story I was working on… actually I made the prologue and uploaded it( in Spanish) but I'm a little lazy so instead of doing a multi chaptered story, I made two one-shots, so now I had to make up a happy ending for this one-shot… yes I like Hollywood-like happy endings, but anyways hope you like it =) enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own FMA.**

**

* * *

  
**

Riza was sitting at her desk, helping the colonel-like always- finish his paperwork. Once in a while, glancing at Roy's direction to make sure he was signing those forms that were due before midday, and it was ten to twelve and he had just started signing them.

Just before the deadline,-and lunch time- they finished with the paperwork and Riza went to turn them in. When she finished, she returned to the office to retrieve some of her things, and then directed herself to the mess hall, to distract for a while. When she arrived she looked around, and saw Rebecca and Maria waving at her, and so she went over where they were sitting.

"Hey Riza!" said Rebecca "I didn't see you at the shooting range in the morning, like you always are"

"I'm arriving a little late these days"

"Well, that's some new! The perfect soldier Riza Hawkeye arriving late"

"I don't arrive late for work, I just don't arrive too early so I can go to the shooting range, it's just that I haven't slept well lately"

"Why's that?"

"Nothing serious, just a little something that won't leave my mind"

"Is it "something" or "someone" that won't leave your mind?" Riza was surprised that they had caught her with this"What do you mean?"

"Come on! We're your friends Riza, we know that you've been seeing someone, I bet is that annoying commanding officer of yours you're seeing, I mean he's annoying, but if you look closer, he's not that bad " By this time Riza was really nervous, but like the Ice Queen she is she hid her nervousness and said "What makes you think that?"

"Well, first of all, you're smiling too much lately, you're also in a good mood very often, and you even started using lipstick…"

"It's not lipstick, its lip gloss!"

"Aha! See what I mean?"

"Ok, maybe I'm a little happier, but it's because things are better now"

"What things?"

"I bet she's getting laid!" as Rebecca said this, Riza just blushed a deep red"Rebecca! No actually it's not that, Hayate is a good dog, everyone has been doing their work like they should, and the colonel isn't procrastinating that much, like he used to" _because he knows that an award awaits him if he works, _Riza finished the last sentence in her mind.

"See, I told you, she's getting laid, and with the Colonel!"

"I am not-ok; forget about it, if you don't want to believe me fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have work undone in my office"

"Don't worry, we know you have to get laid, that way you won't be angry anymore" By now, Riza was pissed off, but she just turned around and walked out of the mess hall. When she arrived to the office, she was surprised by a strong, deep voice "Good afternoon, Lieutenant" she stopped right there, and lifted one of her hands to her heart, and seeing the black haired man sitting at her desk, she saluted" Sir, you scared me"

"At ease, Hawkeye"

"Permission to speak freely sir"

"Granted"

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me Riza? That hurts, you know"

"Well, I thought you were going out with that hot date of yours today at lunchtime, I mean you rejected my invitation last night, to go out with her, don't tell me she didn't show up"

"Actually, I was waiting for her to arrive" Riza looked around her, looking for said girl "Well I don't see anyone….wait, you mean you were waiting for me?"

"Bingo!" Riza just blushed, thing she has been doing a lot since the day started"So, you rejected me, so you could invite me? I didn't know you were old-fashioned Roy"

"Well, I thought you'd think it was romantic and sweet of me to do that" Roy lifted himself from the chair, and started walking towards her, as he did this she started taking steps backs but when she reached the wall she stopped and then he stood in front of her just a mere inch from her, his face at the same distance from hers.

"Roy, you know we can't do anything when we're at work"

"Really? Then we both forgot about it last night"

"It's not my fault you couldn't wait until we got to my apartment"

"It is your fault! Why do you look so cute when I complement you?" Riza blushed….again" See, there's that cute face again, and the way you sway your hips when you walk to the door, you provoke me"

"That is so not tr--"Riza was silenced by his lips crashing against hers, in a passionate kiss. She had to admit, he always picked the best moments to kiss her, when she was weaker. Riza felt Roy's tongue waiting for permission to deepen the kiss.

They were so into each other, that they didn't hear the steps approaching to the office, or the sound of the door opening.

"How lovely!" When they heard the very familiar voice, they immediately broke the kiss, a deep red coloring their cheeks and lips.

"Am I interrupting something? "

"Sir, we can explain it's not what you think" Roy said, rushing his answer.

"It's exactly what I think Colonel, but don't worry, not everything's bad! You just made me win $100!" The Fuhrer laughed loudly at his last statement, and went to the exit, just before he left, he said in a cold, deep tone" See you at martial court"

"I'm sorry Roy" Riza started crying and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault, I got carried away" He said this and took her hands in his, then he lifted one of his hands and wiped away one of her tears "But, it's my job to protect you, to push you to the top, and now….I'm the reason you're going to be kicked out of the military"

"Don't worry, we'll be able to handle it" _I think_

_

* * *

  
_

"Mommy, mommy! My little sis said my name!" said a cute little blond girl.

"That's awesome honey" Riza lifted her child, and kissed her on the forehead "I'm sure your father will be very happy when you tell him"

"When she tells me what?" The little girl rushed where his father was standing "Daddy Daddy, my little sister said my name!"

"Really? My two little girls are growing up very fast" he lifted her and nuzzled in her neck, she just giggled.

It had been six years since they both resigned from the military, one year later they got married, and some months later they had a beautiful girl, Mia, three years later they had another girl. Mia jumped off her father's arms and rushed to the living room when she heard the familiar noise of Black Hayate walking towards the same.

"I don't know where she gets so much energy"

"She's a little girl, Roy. They're supposed to have a lot of energy" she smiled softly at him; he walked to her, then kissed her and hugged her tightly. He then rested his chin on her head.

"It's good to be home"

"You know, today it's been six years since…" she trailed off before she could finish.

"I know"

"Do you regret our decision?" When Riza looked up to see Roy's expression, she saw a frown in his face, feeling her stare he turned to look at her " Riza…you ask me the same question, every year and I tell you the same thing.."

"That you love me, and you can't live without me?"

"No... Well, yes but that's after my usual answer"

"Which is…?"

"What's the point of reaching the top, if no one's there beside you, to share it with that person?"

"You're still a hopeless romantic, Roy"

"That's why you married me, isn't it?"

Riza didn't answer his question, she just kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:Oh God! I can almost hear Karla's voice saying "These is so Televisa!" haha, but lucky me she's never going to read this XD I know this is a little corny, but I wrote it in Spanish and when I translated it, it didn't turned out like the original, and when I started writing it on the computer, I changed even more things.**

**Didn't like how it turned out, but the laptop's stupid battery is about to finish, =( I would change a lot more if it wasn't for the battery.. anyways, reviews please!!! They are very much appreciated, as well as your advice and concrit. **


End file.
